Real Love
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: After Esme, Bella, Rosalie and Alicia cheats and steal from Carlisle and the boys, they are divorced and out of town. Charlie, who is friends with Carlisle, wants his friend to be happy. Good thing Billy's pack members imprinted on them. And did I say that Charlie and Billy are married? Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new Story! Carlisle&Sam, Edward&Jake, Emmett&Paul, Seth&Jasper, and Billy&Charlie. This will last about 3 chapters and only that long. Hope you guys like it. I am working on the revised version on The thing about falling in love: Others people have shit to say! I should be done with it in about two weeks. TTYL!**

* * *

><p>Carlisle glared at his now ex-wife, Esme. He wanted to rip her head off and throw her body to a group of wild werewolves and have them do what they please with her, but Carlisle was always the better man, but not in this case or courtroom.<p>

Carlisle had been with Esme for a 1000 years and she had betrayed him like this. Carlisle look at his sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward who were glaring at Esme as well. She had destroyed their marriages as well with their wives Rosalie, Alicia, and Bella. Carlisle still couldn't believe that Esme was the head leader of the largest and most powerful vampire cult's mistress, who only married him to make sure their cult never got to big or to powerful. She would steal money from his bank's accounts to make sure that, Aron, had all the money he needed. When Bella, Rosalie and Alicia found out about this, they tried to stop her and when that didn't work they wanted to tell Carlisle, but they also knew that money that Esme was taking was a lot of money and they knew that they could use that money for **whatever** they wanted. This lead them to become Aron's personal sluts.

When Carlisle check his accounts, he saw that way too much money was missing. He had to put a personal pass lock on his account. Esme knew that she had to get that pass lock to get more money before Aron got piss. Esme, with the help of Bella, Rosalie, and Alicia, they trick Carlisle into leaving his personal office and trashing his office. Carlisle caught them and found out the truth and quickly divorced Esme and told his sons and they soon divorced their wives.

Carlisle was done with forgiving Esme and all he wanted was her out of his house and once this was done with, she would be out of his life and in another fucking state!

Carlisle sighed. Today was going to be an annoying night.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later <strong>

Billy smirk at his husband, Charlie, who was cooking dinner for him, the pack and their 2 and 3 years old sons, James and Micheal.

Micheal had pale skin, with dark brown eyes and short brownish-blackish hair.

James had dark skin, with piercing gray eyes and long black hair.

The pack was in the back playing football. Billy smiled as he place his arms around Charlie's waist and 5 months belly. Charlie was pregnant with their daughter now. They were going to name her Karmin.

"Hey sexy." Billy said. Charlie smiles at Billy as he responds to his husband. "Nothing Babe. Just making dinner. Babe, I... think we needed to talk to Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. It's been 3 months and they still haven't left their house yet and Sam, Jake, Paul and Seth are worried about their imprints." Charlie said. Billy knew that Charlie was right; Jake, Sam, Paul and Jasper wouldn't shut the fuck up about visiting their imprints and checking on them.

"Okay, I tell them to puts some nice clothes on." Billy said walking outside to tell the 4. Charlie smile as Billy walk away to go talk to those 4; he was happy that he had married Billy when he had the chance too and now they had a simple and easy-going life.

* * *

><p>Edward sighed; he really hated Esme, Bella, Rosalie and Alicia right now. Edward was glad that he could chill tonight with <strong>his<strong> mutt. He couldn't wait to see Jake. Jake was his favorite out of all the mutts. Edward finally just threw on some black skinny jeans and a white fitted t-shirt. He didn't have to worry tonight about anything.

Edward walk down stair to see Jasper and Emmett were dress similar to him, but Jasper had a black fitted t-shirt on with the black skinny jeans and Emmett had on white skinny jeans and purple fitted t-shirt. Edward smiled when the door fell open and heard Jake yell, "SORRY!"

When Edward saw Jake, all his problems that he had been facing the last 3 months, had finally disappeared. Jake sat down on the couch and Edward sat down right next to him and smirk. Jake wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. Edward smiled as a blush went across his face.

'Yup, my favorite mutt.' Edward thought.

* * *

><p>Emmett 'emp' when Paul grab his ass. Paul smirk at Emmett. Both had moved from down stairs and now where in Emmett's room. Paul flopped on Emmett's bed as the vampire threw a pillow at his head. Paul smirk at Emmett as he look around the room. Paul was loving the fact that, Rosalie, that bitch, was out of his imprint's life, until he look up and saw this...<p>

_**A Long Black Dress.**_

"Why the hell do you still have her damn dress?" Paul growled out. Emmett look up and sighed.

"Don't know. Just hopes that she would come back and be with me." Emmett said. Paul growled again before making his move. Emmett was to slow and before he knew it, Paul was kissing him hard and fierce.

Paul wanted to push away, but once Paul's tongue thrusted in, Emmett gave up all his fighting. Paul push away to breath. He look at Emmett who had a blush on his face. Paul smirk before he kiss him again, but this time softer and nicer, but that didn't last long. Emmett push Paul on the bed and saddled him. Paul grab Emmett by the back of his head and started to kiss him again. Emmett moaned into the kiss. Paul push away again to look Emmett in the eyes.

"MINE. Always MINE. Understand?" Paul ask Emmett, who was trying to stop moaning from all the sexual pressure that Paul was giving him.

"YES! NOW FUCK ME!" Emmett screamed out. Paul smirk as he pulled, ripped and threw Emmett's clothes everywhere in the room.

* * *

><p>Edward arch his back. One simple shoulder rub, went to a full body rub and if Jake keep this up, he would do <strong>whatever<strong> Jake wanted him to do.

Edward's body was on fire. He couldn't help himself, but wherever Jake touch him, Edward wanted to scream out in happiness. Edward had to hold back a moan when Jake grope his ass. Edward knew this would happen soon. He knew about the imprints and that him, Sam, Paul and Seth had imprinted on him and his family. Edward push himself up and push Jake to sit down. Edward climb into his lap and wrap his arms around his neck.

Jake smirk at his imprint. "Took you long enough." Jake said as he grope and finally fingered Edward. Edward groaned as the first finger entered, but was on cloud 25 when his third fingers was in and working with the other two. Jake's other hand was wrap around his hard dick, rubbing and making Edward come closer and closer to going crazy.

"FUCK ME!" Edward almost screamed as he came. Jake smiled as he answered his imprint. "Gladly."

* * *

><p>Jasper gasp as Seth bit his neck. Jasper was trying to stop Seth, but Jasper knew that stopping his imprint wasn't going to happen. Seth had finally just grabbed Jasper's hands and pulled him above his head and bit down hard on his neck. Jasper moaned loudly, which made Seth smirk. Jasper finally couldn't take it and push him away and look at him. Seth's eyes were dark, with lust. Jasper moaned from looking at his eyes.<p>

"I know you're glad she left, but do you have... Oh, Fuck! Could you just fuck me already?!" Jasper yelled at Seth. Seth smirk as he slap Jasper's ass answering his imprint's question.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he watch a game. One, his team was losing and Two, those three were getting fuck by their imprints right now. Sam really wish that Carlisle didn't want to take this relationship to the next level because he was so damn...he wanted some... some kind of sexual release!<p>

Sam look up to see his imprint with a smirk on his face. Sam raised his eye brow at first, but when Carlisle jump on him and started to kiss him, he was done with all questions he might have had.

**The Next Day**

**10:30 am **

Carlisle arch his back as Sam thrusted into him. Carlisle moaned as he came and as Sam came inside his use hole. Sam pulled out and smirk at his imprint of the last 3 months. It had been an amazing night. The wolves had finally claim their mates and were happy that they didn't have to do deal with **those women** ever again. Carlisle moaned as Sam rub his back, helping the soreness. (It is Sam being horny that started this.)

"You are so damn horny it makes no sense to me. What do you and the pack wanted to eat for break-f-a-s-t?" Carlisle struggled to say after Sam thrusted 3 fingers back into his use hole. Sam loved watching Carlisle throw his head back in pure lust.

"Anything, just have some kind of meat." Sam said pulling out the fingers. Carlisle turned around and kiss Sam. Sam deepened the kiss and neither of them heard or sense the door opening. Both pulled away when they heard a growl at Carlisle's doorway. Sam pulled away and growled at the person. Carlisle turned around and look at the person, not caring that **she** was here now.

"Esme." Carlisle said with a cold.

"Carlisle, why the hell is that mutt in **our** bed?" Esme ask.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far? Please Review! MzBellaHater is OUT!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that you guys are liking this story! One more chapter left and then it will be done! **

**Carlisle&Sam, Edward&Jake, Emmett&Paul, Seth&Jasper, and Billy&Charlie. **

* * *

><p>Edward moaned as he rolled over to look at Jake's sleeping face. Edward couldn't help himself but let his hand move up and down Jake's chest. Jake laugh out as Edward poke him all over his un-natural hot body.<p>

Edward didn't see it coming, when Jake rolled over and was now on top of Edward. Edward yelled out, trying to get Jake off him but gave in to his imprint. Jake look down and look at his mate. He leaned down and kiss Edward. Edward moaned into the kiss, as Jake's hands moved all over his cold body. Edward wrap his arms around Jake's neck and moaned out as Jake added his tongue.

Both push away and standed up when they saw her at Edward's door. She had a smirk on her face that told them that she was here for a reason.

"Edward... What are you doing with that mutt?" Bella, Edward's ex-wife ask him. Edward look at his mate, to see Jake was growling. This wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Emmett laid down in the hot water, hoping that it would help his ass and back. He look up to see Paul turning off the water. Emmett holded his arms out as Paul grab them, pick Emmett up and the laid down in the water himself and place Emmett on his lap. Emmett sighed as he laid his head on Paul's chest.<p>

"I told you. I told you 3 rounds was all I could take, but you just couldn't have 3. You needed 5 rounds. Now thanks to you and your sex drive, my ass hurts like hell." Emmett said in a soft voice. Paul smirk as he slap Emmett's ass. Emmett hiss out in pain.

"Don't do that!" Emmett said as he laid his head on Paul's chest again. Paul rolled his eyes.

"One, you didn't stop me. Two, you're my imprint and I can do what I want with you and Three, when I'm done with this bath, you will be screaming for me to go deeper and deeper inside of you." Paul said making Emmett blush hard. Emmett started to fall asleep, until he felt Emmett's growling. He look up to see Rosalie, his ex-wife, holding that dress that she left here.

"Em, don'r be like that. I'm your ex-wife and I'm not here to break you you guys up, but we needed to be down stair before Sam kills Esme." Rosalie said. Both groaned as they got out the tub and followed Rosalie to the living room.

* * *

><p>~Two Hours later~<p>

Down Stairs

Bella and Esme glared at Jake and Sam. Rosalie was smirking at a blushing Emmett, who was trying to get Paul's hand off his ass. Carlisle wasn't ready for this at all. He was still in his robe! He wish that Sam would calm down. He had a feeling that Sam might just jump up and de-head Esme before she could say one word.

Carlisle sighed as he sat down next to Sam, who grab him and made Carlisle sit in his lap. Carlisle blushed as Esme growled at the two. Sam was annoyed and was ready for this to end.

"So, I'm still confused about why you all are here?" Sam said to Esme. Esme glared at Sam.

"Why the hell are you to me? This has nothing to do with you MUTT!" Esme screamed out with pure hatred in her voice. Sam lunged forward and grab Esme by her neck and growled at.

Bella was shocked, while Rosalie had a hard smirk on her face.

Sam had the look, a look ready to kill. "Just because Aron let you go doesn't mean you come and try to take my mate. He doesn't want you and that's that. You can take your daughter, Bella, and get the hell out of my mate's house." Sam said to Esme and Bella. Rosalie smiled as Sam told off both Esme and Bella.

Esme glared at Sam as Sam was holding her neck. Sam was ready to break his neck and if Carlisle didn't put his arms around Sam's waist, then Esme would be dead.

"Esme, if I ever see you again I will let Sam kill you. You need to let me go and move on because I have." Carlisle said as Sam let Esme go. She fell to the floor. Bella walk over to help Esme up. As she did, the door open to show Seth, Jasper, Alicia, Jared and Leah with grocery. Jared was holding Alicia close to him.

Rosalie walk over to Leah and hug her mate. Jake was confused and needed to know what was going on.

"Jared, Leah, what the hell is going on?" Jake ask wanting to know what was going on and how quick this will be over. "Oh, nothing. Alicia knew that there wasn't no food in the house, so Jared drag me, Seth and Jasper with them to get some grocery." Leah said kissing Rosalie on her forehead.

Now, everyone was now confused. They didn't know what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>Sam and Carlisle were in the kitchen putting up the food. Carlisle was cooking breakfast so the pack could eat. Sam was done with putting up the grocery and was now looking at his mate. He walk behind Carlisle and wrap his arms around his mate. Carlisle stop making the eggs and leaned back onto Sam's strong body. Sam's lips tracts down his neck as his hands grope his pale skin body.<p>

"I love you. I love you so much, Carlisle." Sam said as he flip the eggs. Carlisle smiles at Sam.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." Carlisle said turning around and kissing Sam.

Sam moaned into the kiss, knowing that Carlisle was his for now and ever.

* * *

><p>Leah sighed. She couldn't help but laugh at the idiots.<p>

"2 1/2 months ago, Alicia and Rosalie came back to try and get Emmett and Jasper back. We saw them and stop them because they were on our land. We couldn't hurt them because they're our imprints. They finally felt the pull of our imprints and they have been coming back between Aron and the Pack. Now we're leaving, if you need us, you know where we are." Leah said as she grab Rosalie's hand and let with Seth, Jasper, Alicia and Jared following behind them.

* * *

><p>Sam and Carlisle walk into the living room to see that the others had left, leaving only Bella and Esme. Carlisle look at Esme as she said what she had to say.<p>

"Either be with me or I'll tell the Volutori about this... whatever you want to call it. You and your sons are stupid and have decided to go against nature and be animals. I will have you Carlisle, one way or another." Esme said as her and Bella left the house. Bella look up at Sam and Sam look at her.

Both knew the other was trying to say and knew that if she did tell them, then a war was going to start. A war no one was ready for.

* * *

><p>Sam sat down while Carlisle went to finish breakfast. Sam knew that today was too much for Carlisle. Sam grab Carlisle and sat both of them down on the couch. Sam kiss down Carlisle's neck, making Carlisle moaned.<p>

"Remember, I love you." Sam said. Carlisle sighed. "I love you too." Carlisle said back as they just sat there on couch.

* * *

><p>With Jake and Edward<p>

"Jake, fuck." Edward said as Jake kiss down neck. Jake smiles at his mate.

"You're mine, always remember that." Jake said. Edward smiles at Jake as Jake continue to kiss down his neck.

With Paul and Emmett

Emmett gasp out in pleasure as Paul grope his ass. Emmett moaned out when Paul slap his ass.

"Who do you belong to?" Paul ask. Emmett gasp out everytime Paul would hit his ass.

"You! You own me!" Emmett groaned out.

"Good." Paul said.

* * *

><p>Later that Night<p>

Bella smirk as Emily pulled her hair away from her pussy. She knew that she would have to leave soon. She didn't need Esme wondering where the hell she was. She just needed to see her mate.

She knew a war was going to happen soon and she didn't needed her mate or her in the middle, but she had to stop this war quick. Bella stop when she heard her phone ringing. She pick it up to see a text from Esme. She read it and knew that she needed to tell Sam and them quick, quick before the Volutori got to them.

Bella told Emily, who text Sam. Bella hope that they got that text before hell open up and the demons come out.

* * *

><p>Please Review! One more Chapter left! A major battle or what?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter! Enjoy! Please Review! Sorry for not updating like I should have!

* * *

><p>Esme rolled her eyes at Carlisle and his dog, Sam, as they made dinner for her ex-sons and her ex-daughter's pack of dogs. She knew that Bella was with that Emily girl, the girl Sam was with before he imprinted on her Carlisle. She knew that Bella would betray her like the others did.<p>

She knew when Bella told her about Charlie and him being pregnant. Bella missed that life style, but Esme, hell no, she didn't miss that life style at all. She like her rich life style. She had everything she could ask for and more, but she knew that would only last if she did what Aron and the other ask her to do. She didn't want to be alone, she never ever wanted to be alone ever again and she knew that she need Carlisle to have a perfect life.

"You're going down mutt." Esme said as she out her plan into action.

Esme knew that what she was doing, Carlisle would hate her for, at least, at first, but she didn't car. She was going to do whatever it took to be with Carlisle. She had done many things, in the past, and she wasn't about to pay for them, at least not yet.

* * *

><p>Carlisle moaned out as Sam rubbed his hands all over his sore body. Sam was way too horny and Carlisle couldn't hardly keep up with him. He was happy that his lovers was rubbing his sore body.<p>

"You needed to control your sexually urges. I'm serious Sam!" Carlisle yelled at his lover. Sam smiled down at Carlisle as he bit down on his lover's ear. Carlisle moaned out.

"No, I think that you like my crazy sexually urges." Sam said as he suck on Carlisle's neck, proving his point. Sam stop when he smelled Edward and Jake walk downstairs with a frown on their faces. Sam moved away from Carlisle, who was now frowning him self, and look over to see Edward enter he kitchen.

Edward sat down at the table, while Jake standed behind him and sighed as Carlisle finish up the Hamburger Helper that he was making for the pack. Both Sam and Carlisle sat down and waited for Edward to talk.

"So what did she do this time?" Sam said as he started plating the pack's dinner. He knew that they wouldn't be down here unless something was going on. Sam didn't have anything, no texts, calls, kik's or anything to tell him that there's danger.

"Emily has been calling you for the last 25 minutes. When she and Bella couldn't reach..." Jake started to say before Sam stop him.

"Wait, what the hell did you just say? Emily and Bella? WHAT!" Sam yelled out making the rest of the pack come downstairs to see what the hell is going on and why Emily and Bella would be together?

* * *

><p>Everyone was down stairs and sitting down. The pack was eating their 5th helping. Everyone was waiting for Emily and Bella to get here.<p>

After Jake and Edward explained and Leah, Rosalie, Jared and Alicia back up everything that they were saying, the pack and the Cullen's now believe that Bella and Emily were mates.

When they heard the door open and saw Bella and Emily walk in, Carlisle grew irritated that Sam was so piss that Sam growled at Bella for Emily's sake.

Carlisle knew that letting his angry get to him was not appectable, but Sam was pissing him off.

"Sam, shut your ass down! They are here to explain something that Esme is trying to do to our family!" Carlisle yelled out. Sam and the other of the pack went still after Carlisle yelled out. Sam sat down next to Carlisle, but Carlisle moved away from him. Sam grab Carlisle and moved him closer.

Bella smirk at the two before she explain what Esme was trying to do. She told them that The Volutori already knew about them and that they didn't mind as long as they didn't stop them from doing what they wanted to do. She also told them that when that didn't work, she told the High Elders of what was happening, but again they didn't care as much as long as peace was still keep between werewolves and vampires.

She told us finally that Esme decided that she needed to start a war and she knew who to go to. She went to Riley and Victoria and now, she has her army and they would be her in 10 days.

After everyone knew what was going on in the 10 days, everyone left and went to there respectful places.

Carlisle got up, after fighting to get out of Sam's gasp all damn night, and walk into the kitchen to clean up. Carlisle was even more piss that Sam didn't follow him like he would do any other day.

Ever since Emily got here, Sam has been acting like Carlisle isn't his mate.

* * *

><p>Sam growled out when Carlisle finally got out of his gasp. He didn't understand why his mate was being mean to him. Sam hadn't done anything wrong! He was just worried about Emily. Emily was like a little sister to him and he was just being over protective; that's all.<p>

Emily and Bella look after Carlisle as he walk into the kitchen. Bella look at Sam with a raised eyebrow. When he didn't follow Carlisle into the kitchen, Bella knew that he was upset about the growling when they enter the home and when, after explaining everything to the pack and Cullen's, when Sam and Emily hug each other.

Bella was upset as well, but she knew that Emily and Sam were never more than friends, brother and sister. She knew that Carlisle was going to be a bitch to Sam for the rest of the 10 days.

Emily look at Sam and sighed. "God, you're an idiot. Sam, Carlisle upset with you because you're acting like me and you were more than friends." Emily said as Bella laugh at Sam. They shake their heads at Sam and yelled goodbye to everyone as they left Sam by himself to figure out what the hell he did. Sam was confused, until he thought about it.

Carlisle was happy before they got here.

Then Jake and Edward told them the news and Carlisle start not wanting Sam to touch him.

After they finally came in the house and he growled at Bella holding Emily, Carlisle yelled at him and didn't want him to be next to him.

And now, Carlisle was in the kitchen and Sam was in here, the living room, letting his mate clean the dishes and he didn't follow behind him like he has been doing since they finally finish their bond.

Sam was up and in the kitchen watching Carlisle clean up. Carlisle could feel Sam watching him clean and he didn't care.

Sam walk behind Carlisle and trap him between his body and the counter. Carlisle look at Sam and sighed.

"I'm sorry that I was more forces on Emily and Bella. It's just that... Em's like a little sister to me and Bella and... I'm your mate and I only love you and I'm sorry that I paid more attention to Emily and Bella and not to my sexy mate." Sam said as his kiss Carlisle's neck.

Carlisle sighed as Sam kiss his neck. Sam loved him and he love Sam and that all that mattered.

"I forgive you and I know that you and Emily were friends before, but don't be so damn over protective." Carlisle said as Sam moved his tongue against his neck. Carlisle moaned out.

* * *

><p>Esme rolled her eyes at Riley and Victoria. They didn't want to help her either, so all she had to do now, was kill them.<p>

She would killed Sam and Carlisle and their little pack of mutts and her stupid children for betraying her trust.

She had everything she could have dream of.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!" Riley yelled as him and Victoria walk to Esme. Victoria was holding her belly rubbing it. Riley was happy that she was pregnant.

He was surprised at first, but when Alicia and one of those werewolves came and told them about Esme, they knew that they couldn't let her win.

You see Alicia always knew that Esme would betray Carlisle and she told the girls and they all came up with a plan to defeat her and give the boys, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Esme couldn't win this and Riley and Victoria were going to ended her.

Alicia and Jared were able to tell and show them how their child would come to be and after a year, Victoria was pregnant and that made Riley very happy.

"I'm here to try once and for all to convince you and Victoria to help me end the Cullen's for their sins!" Esme yelled out! She didn't care about anything anymore. She wanted them dead.

Riley growled as he reach forward and grab Esme's arm. Victoria knew that her mate was about to kill Esme, so she left them to their selves and call Alicia to inform her that their plan was done and over; Esme was dead.

* * *

><p>Riley threw Esme on the ground as 5 of his new borns came over and holded her body down. Esme tried to moved, but they were stronger than her.<p>

She cuss out at the new borns. Everything she plan and did were crashing down around her.

She screamed out as Riley grab her left arm first and ripped it off.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET FREE!" Esme yelled out as Riley put his foot of the back of Esme's neck, grab her right arm and ripped it off as well.

"FUCK! STOP! LET ME GO AND I WON'T KILL YOUR MATE AND THAT BASTARD CHILD IN HER DAMN STOMACH!" Esme yelled out.

Riley's golden eyes went dark, dark as hell itself as Riley moved his foot of the back of her neck.

Esme thought that he was to chicken to kill her, but she was wrong, dead wrong.

Riley, in a matter of seconds, rip off Esme's legs, threw three of his new borns in between Esme's pussy and ass. They quicker took their clothes off and rough entered Esme.

Esme screamed out in pain as the three new borns rap her for the next 24 hours.

After they were done with Esme, Riley grab Esme's head and laugh. Esme look at him hard. He had did this to her and he made sure her death was slow and painful.

Riley grab Esme's head and pulled. Esme's head fell off.

"Burn her!" Riley yelled out to so new borns. They quicker burn her and ended her life. Riley walk inside and told Victoria what happen. She called Alicia and told her it was finally done.

* * *

><p>Alicia said goodbye to Victoria and Riley and walk downstairs and told the others.<p>

They were happy, they were finally done with Esme forever.

~3 Months Later~

"JARED, WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN!" Alicia screamed out at Jared as she push out their son, Aaron.

Jake laugh at Jared as Alicia glared hard at her lover. Jake smiled at Edward, who was reading,"What Not To Expect, When you're Expecting." Jake had a very annoying feeling that when Edward gave birth to their child, he would be in the same amount of pain as Edward would be.

~2 Months Later~

Charlie smiled at his daughter, Amanda, as Billy rock her back and forth. Amanda was a happy child and she love her daddy and her big brother, Jake. She loved playing games with him and loved when Jake would bring Edward with him. Amanda loved laying on Edward's growing belly.

Charlie smiled as he thought about everything that has happen over these couple of months.

The pack had found their mates and were living happily ever after.

Jake and Edward were expecting in a couple of months, Emmett and Paul were now living in their own house, Seth and Jasper were happy and loving the fact that they would be uncles soon, thanks to Leah and Rosalie, Alicia and Jared were raising their son, Aaron and Bella and Emily would be moving out of state and to Phoenix, Arizona.

Everything was great. Charlie was really happy for Sam and Carlisle. They decided to travel the world for a year and come back home and start their own family.

Charlie was happy that everything was better now that Esme was out of everyone's lives.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter is up! Sorry about the very, very late update!<p>

Hope that y'all enjoyed this story. Please Review and please read my other stories on my page.

TTYL MzBellaHater!


End file.
